1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing health micronutrient formulations and systems which focus on unique composition combinations and related methods of manufacture. In one embodiment, the hearing health micronutrient formulation comprises: dietary antioxidants and endogenous antioxidants, and the dietary antioxidants are selected from a group consisting essentially of Vitamin A (Palmitate), Vitamin E, Vitamin C (Calcium Ascorbate), Vitamin D3 (Cholecalciferol), B Vitamins, Biotin, Pantothenic Acid (as D-Calcium Pantothenate), Calcium Citrate, Magnesium Citrate, Zinc Glycinate, Selenium (Seleno-L-Methionine), Chromium (as Chromium Picolinate), Mixed Carotenoids and mixtures thereof, and the endogenous antioxidants are selected from a group consisting essentially of N-Acetyl Cysteine (NAC), Coenzyme Q10, R-alpha Lipoic Acid, L-Carnitine and mixtures thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the beginning, the earth's atmosphere had no oxygen. Anaerobic organisms, which can live without oxygen, were thriving. About 2.5 million years ago, blue-green algae in the ocean acquired the ability to split water into hydrogen and oxygen and this chemical reaction initiated the release of oxygen into the atmosphere. The increased levels of atmospheric oxygen caused the extinction of many anaerobic organisms owing to oxygen's toxicity. This important biological event also led to the evolution of multicellular organisms, including humans, who utilize oxygen for survival. The content of oxygen in the air gradually increased to the current amounts of about 21 percent in dry air and about 34 percent in water. The use of oxygen by any organism generates free radicals that are toxic. Therefore, during this period of atmospheric oxygenation, organisms must have struggled to survive the sudden exposure to oxygen toxicity. There must have been enormous rearranging of nucleotides in genes to produce specific proteins that could protect organisms against the damage produced by free radicals.
This process eventually led to the production of three antioxidant enzymes. Superoxide dismutase (SOD) requires manganese, copper, or zinc for its biological activity. Mn-SOD is present in mitochondria, whereas Cu-SOD and Zn-SOD are present in the cytoplasm and nucleus of the cell. All three can destroy free radicals and hydrogen peroxide. Another enzyme, catalase, requires iron for its biological activity and it destroys water in cells. Human tissue also contains glutathione peroxidase which requires selenium for its biological activity. It is also responsible for removing hydrogen peroxide.
Although, iron, copper and manganese are essential for the activities of antioxidant enzymes, a slight excess of free iron, copper, or manganese can increase the production of free radicals, and subsequently enhance the risk of various chronic diseases. In addition, organisms, including mammals, consume certain antioxidants that are needed for growth and survival from plants sources. These antioxidants include carotenoids, vitamins A, C, and E, flavonoids, polyphenols, and herbal antioxidants.
Currently, the doses of the antioxidants for the greatest benefit to human health are not well established. Nevertheless, increasing numbers of people are taking some form of supplements in the hope that it will optimize their health. Unfortunately, at present, they rely on advice from health-related magazines, books, advertising, radio and television reports or vitamin store salespeople. In fact, the majority of vitamin/mineral preparations have not given adequate attention to the doses, type, and chemical form of antioxidants, and appropriate minerals and other micronutrients.